The Adventure Never Ends
by wkyle07
Summary: Time has passed and now Link must save the renamed land of Hyrule in modern times. The Hero of Time is Link's ancestor, and he too must save the land of Hyrule from darkness. Please read & review. I hope you enjoy! Rated M just in case. I do not own LOZ.


Things seem to always repeat them selves. Everything changes, but events seem to occur over and over again. Small details may change, but in the end its just the same story being retold with new people and only a few new details. Ten thousand years can past, but the same story will always show up hundreds of times. We do not see this though, we believe everything is new, but in reality nothing actually changes. Your descendent will probably be doing the exact same thing you are doing. And his descendent? Yep you guessed it, he will also be doing the exact same thing you are doing. The reason why all this stuff repeats itself is just for the fun of it. The adventure, the romance, the mystery, all things worth repeating.

A story that seems to repeat it self many times is the story of the hero Link stopping the evil from taking over his home. The evil always seems to be appearing in different shapes and forms. The most common evil that appears in this story is Ganondorf. The original story was of the Hero of Time stopping Ganondorf from taking over Hyrule. Ever since that little story, Ganondorf keeps on returning, and keeps on being beat by one of the Hero of Time's descendents. This same story has occurred hundreds of times with Link always becoming the champ. The little details of the story seem to always be very important, who is helping Link? Who is Link's enemy? Love interest? How will he overcome his journey? These questions are always answer over time of course.

Our little story takes place in the city of Rukoi, a beautiful city full of tall buildings, cars, trains, people, and everything modern there could be. So much has changed since the original story. Rukoi is not a new city far away from Hyrule, it's just what Hyrule ended up being renamed after all these millenniums. Rukoi is populated with a vast amount of races, such as Humans, Gorons, Zoras, Dekus, Gerudo, Kokiri, Rito, and some of the rarer races, such as Sheikah, Hylians, Skull Kids, and a few more. Many of Rukoi's people are kind to one another, but just like any other city, a lot of people also can be jerks. Rukoi has a good amount of crime going on in the city, but the law can usually handle it.

Our story follows a young man named Link, a 17 year old high school student. A kind young man who usually keeps to him self, always there to help anyone in the need of it. He lives with his Uncle, and younger brother Roy. Link is a good high school student, and wants to one day to become apart of the RPD, or Rukoi Police Department. Link has a feeling in his heart that he is meant for good. One day darkness will begin to cover the city of Rukoi, and Link will realize it's up to him to save Hyrule from the darkness. Link will realize that in this journey he can't just depend on himself, his newly found friends with follow him to death though. Link and his four friends will form an unbeatable team and they will protect Rukoi from any dangers that it will see.

This team will consist of five main members, and some other members that will help the five through their journey. The main members of the team are: Link the Hylian, Dargan the Goron, Makiku the Zora, Naburi the Gerudo, and Skeichin the Sheikah. Link, Dargan, Makiku, and Skeichin are all males, while Naburi is a female. Link's main weapon will be a sword, later the master sword. Dargan's main weapons are a giant hammer, and his fists. Makiku's weapon will be a chain with a sickle attached to the end. Naburi's weapons are a bow and quiver, and a knife. Skeichin's weapons are a pair of sai, and nunchaku. Their journey shall soon begin, it will be a tough one, but they shall help each other through it all.

**Authors note: I really have wanted to write a Legends of Zelda story that took place more in modern times, and well here is my attempt. I shall be writing both A New Hero and this story simultaneously, and shall update both as soon as can. I hope you like the prologue and the chapters hopefully will be much longer. Please review.**


End file.
